


Flowers for you

by DeCappuccino



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Might as well post it, Old Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, found it in my notes while i was cleaning out my phone, hanahaki byou, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCappuccino/pseuds/DeCappuccino
Summary: She giggled that adorable timid laugh of hers, and offered the box, staying over for a treat or two.And just for a moment, Moon felt the ache in her chest stop.





	Flowers for you

It began with a petal escaping her lips during a friendly banter with her two best friends.

The white petal fluttered down into her awaiting palm, (a daisy perhaps?) and quickly shoved into her pocket before either could notice.

She thought nothing of it at first. Perhaps it was in the sandwich she had eaten for lunch earlier...? It took her a few seconds of thinking to realize she hadn't eaten anything yet.

...

The second time was a bit more alarming.

Dead leaves had began to fall from her lips, crackling and choking her with its dried and crunchy exterior.

Bits and pieces were lodged in her throat, making her gag on the remaining stems.

_Crickle. Crackle._

The sound was agonizing. But the pain was bearable.

It wasn't until she saw Lillie round the corner that they seem to vanish.

...

Gardenia was next, followed by hacking, and heavy coughing.

The petals were covered in saliva and specks of crimson. Its vibrant snowy leaves sticking out like a sore thumb against her beige carpet.

Her knees had buckled, and she tumbled onto the floor, holding her aching chest.

Her mother's Meowth had come in at and odd time, finding its owner's daughter shivering in a pool of bloody white.

  
...

Somehow, she had managed to fool her mother into believing a proposterous lie.

_Im fine,_ she had convinced, _I'm okay._

...

Lillie had visited one day. A shy smile playing on her lips, her eyes bright and kind, full of affection.

She held a box of Malasadas, given to her by Hau.

She giggled that adorable timid laugh of hers, and offered the box, staying over for a treat or two.

And just for a moment, Moon felt the ache in her chest stop.

...

It wasn't until Lillie had left on a week long _family-bonding_ vacation to the Kanto region, that her condition severely dropped.

The flowers were beautiful, yes. Very vibrant and colorful. Red, white, blue, purple, even yellow.

But with every virtue, comes its vices.

...

Thorns were a common issue.

If the blood that escaped her lips were small in amount before, it was a river now.

It scraped her esophagus, tearing along its flesh before being sent through her teeth.

It was unbearable, she hadn't eaten anything but soup for three days.

All she could do, was wait for her to come home.

...

It was Hau who had figured it out first.

Moon had taken a tumble, resorting to hacking coughs by the Hau'oli shopping district.

He hadn't put it together until he realized he had been discussing Lillie's trip to the Kanto region.

"Hanahaki?" He had muttered, his hands covered in what seemed to be Anemone flowers.

Moon hadn't responded, she was too busy crying into his shoulder.

...

The day Lillie came back, was the day Moon had finally curled into herself.

Colors surrounded her bedsheets as she clawed at her chest.

The flowers Lillie had given her were beautiful, but it made it so hard for her to breath.

She felt a soft rumble. Her Kantonian Meowth brushing against her feet in a silent volley of affection.

...

"Tell me," Lillie had begged.

_When had she got here?_

Moon was too lost in a daze to realize that Lillie had arrived at her house, five minutes after her ship had docked.

_Hau probably told her._

Her voice wavered, "Please,"

It was then that a red carnation followed her words, landing softly upon Moon's open palm.

Moon only watched, startled by her sudden revelation.

The flowers trapped in her ribcage began to suffocate her more-

_Lillie was in love?_

_With who? With-_

She felt the flowers blooming; blossoming into elegant flowers, threatening to break her already sore ribcage.

And for once the pain didn't bother her.

It disappeared as soon as Lillie leaned forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has killed me


End file.
